el espejo
by krayteona
Summary: mimi esta en un estado depresivo y elige el camino mas facil


_Hola ¿cómo están? Espero que muy bien. Yo maso ¿porque? Porque empecé la mayor tortura de la vida. La universidad. n.n _

_Bueno no los molesto más con mi trauma universitario y les doy comienzo con la lectura_

_Espero que la disfruten_

El espejo

Me miro al espejo y vuelvo a ver a esa estúpida mujer, con los ojos rojos e hinchados. Soy tan patética que lo único que puedo hacer es llorar, llorar y llorar… por eso te fuiste.

Ya hace una semana que no salgo de esta habitación. No quiero ver al mundo. No quiero que el mundo vea lo horrible que soy. Así es, soy horrible, a pesar de mi belleza.

Acerco una silla al espejo y me miro de nuevo y una lágrima vuelve a rodar por mi sonrojada mejilla

¿Qué me paso?

Tengo una tijera en mis manos, miro mi reflejo en el espejo y vuelvo a posar mis ojos en el elemento cortante. Lo tengo en mis manos con una función.

Corto mi cabello, hecho anteriormente en una graciosa trenza. Nunca pensé tener el cabello corto y menos cortándomelo yo misma. Que ironía de la vida, yo que lo cuidada tanto, los mejores estilistas, los mejores productos para mantenerlo en perfecto estado y tener ese aroma que a El tanto le gustaba.

Cierro mis ojos recordando… El… El mi única razón de vivir

Esbozo una pequeña y triste sonrisa y vuelvo a verme en el espejo. No me queda tan mal el pelo corto, hasta podría acostumbrarme. Emano una sonora carcajada mientras muevo mi cabeza

Me levanto de mi asiento, no antes de dejar cuidadosamente mi cabello sobre el escritorio. Elijo mi vestido favorito, largo y de color carmín. A él le encantaba. Lo apoyo sobre mi cama y lo doblo cuidadosamente guardándolo en una caja. Guardo también mis preciosas botas negras que me combinaban con todo, me quedaban estupendas y mi gran bolso ¿Cómo olvidar mi bolso?

Regreso al escritorio por mi perfume aroma a flores. No desaprovecho la oportunidad y me roció con él, solo un poco, ese es el secreto para que sea más exquisito aun.

Lo guardo en la caja y hago lo mismo con mi pelo trenzado

Tomo la carta que hice hace tres días, carta que cuenta con cinco hojas, sí que me esmere, pero no podría ser de otra manera si era para él. La deposito junto con las demás cosas

Ya está todo listo. Cierro la caja ¿podríamos llamarla caja de los recuerdos?

La cargo sobre mis brazos y la dejo descansar sobre mi silla.

Vuelvo a ver mi reflejo y limpio las últimas lágrimas que derramare en mi vida

Retoco mi maquillaje y con mis manos trato de alisar las inexistentes arugas de mi vestido amarillo. El que él me regalo. Acomodo un poco mi cabello. Dios que cortó esta.

Miro mi cuarto con nostalgia, recordando todos los momentos vividos. Me detengo en un cuadro que contiene la fotografía más hermosa del mundo. Es hermosa porque está El, esbozo otra sonrisa cargado de nostalgia. Me costó muchísimo que se dejara retratar, salió con el ceño fruncido, pero igual así se veía hermoso, con esos ojos azules que me vuelve loca y ese cabello rubio, me encanta… suspiro y ese cuerpo que tanta felicidad me trajo… no puedo evitar derramar otra lagrima, pese a que dije que no lloraría mas ¿cómo evitarlo? ¿Cómo? me estoy corriendo el maquillaje ¿la guardo en la caja de recuerdos? No, esta me la llevo, esta es mía

Creo que ya es hora… vuelvo a tomar las tijeras que me despojaron de mi larga cabellera y me recuesto en mi cama. Esta cama donde compartimos momentos mágicos, momentos placenteros, momentos inolvidables

Vuelvo a mirar las tijeras y mis muñecas. Dejo el cuadro reposando en mi pecho, luego de darle un cálido beso a mi gran amor.

Acerco el elemento a una de ellas y rasgo mi piel, mi carne, mi sangre, suspiro, el dolor es intenso, muy intenso. Siento como el líquido rojizo comienza a descender sobre mi brazo. Respiro y repito el procedimiento

Grito ante el dolor, aunque sé que no se compara en nada al dolor de mi alma. Dejo caer las tijeras y siento como el líquido que emanan mis venas mancha mi fino vestido

Me siento débil. Débil, que palabra. Toda mi vida fui débil y ahora que pierdo un poco de sangre lo soy más

Comienzo a sentir pesadez, mi cuerpo me pesa, mis parpados me pesan. Ya me falta poco…

Lo único que quiero decir antes de dejar este mundo es que te amo Yamato. Te amo. Espero que en tu corazón halla un mínimo cariño hacia mí. Espero que seas feliz…

Porque yo lo seré si tú lo eres

Siento recorrer el líquido salado por mis mejillas, nuevamente, y mis ojos se cierran...

Se cierran para nunca más volverse a abrir.

_¿Qué les pareció? ¿Valió la pena perder minutos leyéndola?_

_Espero que sí y cualquier comentario bueno o malo que tengan, me lo comuniquen_

_Esta historia nació un domingo a la noche. Una vez alguien me dijo que cuando una mujer se corta el cabello es porque está haciendo un cambio interior y eso es lo que paso con Mimi. _

_La semana que viene público un nuevo cap. en "mi maravilloso error" que se llamara "error" ¿qué será?_

_Jejeje_

_Buena suerte y muchos besitos_

_Krayteona._


End file.
